Eu e as partes de um todo
by legiaodomaldopanbox
Summary: É chegado o 18 aniversário de Yoko. Como Lucie e Dark Schneider darão seus parabéns? - 4ª Tarefa Gincana Panbox


- Hoje... Hoje comemoro 18 anos... - em sua mente se imagina com um lindo vestido de noiva, ela suspira olhando para o nada.

- Yoko! - ela ouve uma voz a chamar ao longe.

A jovem se levanta do banco ao ar livre que estava a se sentar e caminha alegremente.

"Eu e as partes de um todo"  
Escrito por Saphira

- Meu nome И Tiara Nort Yoko - diz para si mesma enquanto tomava um suco, observa as pessoas a sua volta - Hoje muitos vieram para a minha festa de aniversАrio.

Yoko estava sentada Ю uma grande mesa redonda, prСxima a ela estavam Gaara e princesa Sheera.

- Feliz aniversАrio Tiara! - diz a mencionada.

Na mesa algumas figuras conhecidas podiam jА serem vistas, como Kall sentado elegantemente a conversar, e Nei com o semblante sИrio de braГos cruzados.

Do outro lado da mesa, comendo alguns salgadinhos estava quem Yoko estava a olhar.

- E aquele - diz novamente a jovem para si mesmo - И Lucie Renren. Ele tem um ano a menos que eu. Fomos criados como irmЦos. - a jovem sorri amorosamente.

Lucie comia seus salgadinhos alegremente, enquanto nЦo deixava de se sujar todo. Enquanto entretido comendo, por hora tossia com a massa dos salgados, porИm era quando espirrava que alguns o observavam...

- Atchim! - espirra o garoto revelando vАrias asas brancas.

Como de costume alguns o encaram assustados, alguns pela relaГЦo nЦo muito amistosa que tiveram com anjos a tempos atrАs, outros ainda simplesmente se surpreendem por isso. PorИm alguns o encaram sorrindo e sem dЗvida, Yoko И uma dessas pessoas.

- Sim - volta a divagar para si mesmo - ele И um anjo. - sorri novamente.

Lucie sorria timidamente com os olhares dos convidados, o mais disfarГadamente possМvel esconde suas asas e volta a comer salgadinhos. Ele deixa escapar um sorriso ao olhar para Yoko.

Era proibido um anjo amar um humano?

"Ao seu lado quero estar, para lhe proteger pelo resto da vida" Pensava Lucie a se alimentar alegremente. "и sС isso que eu quero" Pensa sorrindo.

- Suas asas... Deveriam aparecer assim tЦo facilmente?

Era Abigail que falava diretamente a Lucie, disfarГadamente.

- NЦo sei bem o que estА querendo dizer... - diz sorrindo.

Ao som das vozes e risadas dos convidados a aniversariante decide se levantar para se trocar para a festa, propriamente dita. Ao fazer isso Lucie agarra-se ao seu braГo e vai junto.

Sorrindo Yoko caminhava. PorИm И interrompida antes de chegar ao quarto por Lucie.

- Yoko...

- Sim? - ela para sentindo seu coraГЦo bater mais forte.

- Sabe que irei lhe proteger pelo resto da sua vida, nЦo sabe? - diz sorrindo.

Em seus olhos por algumas vezes era podido ser visto algo mais que o olhar de um menino, que lhe era caracterМstico. Ele leva sua mЦo ao rosto dela.

- Eu sei - responde a jovem enquanto corava.

- E... - continua o anjo - Sabe por que eu farei isso? Por que vocЙ Yoko, И a mulher que eu amo. - ele lhe dА seu sorriso de menino - Feliz aniversАrio! - e a beija.

Um beijo doce, quase fraterno. Yoko se assusta, nЦo cabia em si em felicidade! Era a primeira vez que Lucie fazia algo assim. Um beijo tЦo doce... Mas doce ele nЦo era mais. MЦos? Que mЦos sЦo essas...! Dark Schneider! Yoko empurra o mago.

- O que pensa que estА fazendo?

- O maravilhoso, poderoso, mais lindo homem deste manga chegou!

Ele sorri maliciosamente e avanГa sobre ela novamente, atИ levar um soco.

- Lucie mal! Como se atreve a fazer isso?

Afagando o prСprio topo da cabeГa, Dark Schneider И deixado sС.

- Humph!

"Ela nЦo entende que И minha?" Ele pensava "Ela e todas as mulheres, que formarЦo meu harИm!".

- Todas minhas! - diz gargalhando.

Ele passa a mЦo novamente pelo galo dolorido.

- Hoje И aniversАrio da Yoko, nЦo И? - ele faz cara de pensativo - Eu acho que tive uma ideia! - diz exibindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Yoko se veste e volta pra festa, quando volta o faz ainda irritada, xingando. Na hora Nei percebe o motivo e sai a procura de seu "Darsh.  
JА comeГando a escurecer a festa comeГa oficialmente. Todos conversavam animados, mas Yoko apesar de nЦo admitir estranhava nЦo ter sido seguida pelo mago.

- Calma, ele virА... - diz repentinamente Abigail - VocЙ acha que ele perderia uma festa, e ainda mais a sua?

A jovem sorri, disfarГadamente.

- NЦo encontrou ele nЦo И? - pergunta Kall para Nei.

- NЦo...

ApСs um bom tempo de festa, em que todos comiam e bebiam alegremente a porta da cozinha foi aberta. Yoko olha disfarГadamente, mas nЦo encontra quem queria, era Gaara trazendo seu bolo.

- Feliz aniversАrio garota!

Todos a cumprimentam novamente e fazem um brinde. Yoko se anima por tamanho carinho que teem por ela. Ela se aproxima do enorme bolo para corta-lo e distribui-lo.

- Yoko! O bolo chegou mulheres!

O susto que tomou foi grande ao ver todo seu bolo destruМdo e de dentro dele sair Dark Schneider, agora todo sujo com sua "roupa" aГucarada.  
Muitos tambИm assustam, se envergonham e outros se pУem a rir copiosamente. O sangue da jovem comeГa a ferver e ela comeГa a gritar com ele.

- Seu irresponsАvel, sem vergonha! - se contИm para nЦo bater em um Dark Schneider cheio de creme, ela olha para cima - Veja se o Lucie faria isso! - seus olhos alcanГam o retrato do garoto sobre o armАrio.

O mago tenta ignorar o Сdio nos olhos de Yoko e continua a exibir seu sorriso.

- Mas Yoko! Eu sou seu presente! E tem bolo tambИm para todas!

A tentativa de conter a discussЦo foi em vЦo. Mesmo quando Nei fazia menГЦo de se aproximar do mago a jovem continuava a xinga-lo.

- VocЙ faz isso... Bem em uma festa? - novamente se contИm para nЦo sujar toda a mЦo ao bater no dono da algazarra - Lucie mau!

- Irc! Ainda bem que eu nЦo roubei uma isquinha desse bolo!

- Ah, eu sei que vocЙ Gaara tА morrendo de vontade de pegar um pedacinho desse bolo. HAHAHA!

Quando o bolo ameaГava a correr pelo salЦo, Yoko pensava em um jeito de acabar com isso de uma vez por todas.

"VocЙ merece uma liГЦo" Pensa. E fingindo ter entrado no jogo do mago ela se aproxima insinuante. Gaara jА segurava Arshes nesse momento.

- Acho que vocЙ tem razЦo... - diz ao provar de seu dedo uma quantia de creme antes da bochecha de Dark Schneider.

Ela se aproxima mais e o beija nos lАbios e com isso aparece novamente Lucie.

- Pronto! - diz Yoko sorrindo vitoriosa.

Sobra entЦo um Lucie, todo sujo de bolo a olhar para si mesmo. SС assim a clИriga repara o que havia feito ao garoto.

- Ahh! Vamos, venha tomar um banho! - diz tomando o braГo de Lucie e o levando para dentro.

Olhares espantados e curiosos os seguem.

- Isso acontece sempre... - diz um ministro pensativo.

- Sempre? - diz outro curioso.

- Mas se o beijo ainda funcionou... - Abigail surge como a voz da razЦo para o assunto.

- EntЦo... Vamos continuar aproveitando a festa! - Gaara diz ao pegar trЙs salgadinhos com uma mЦo e empurrando ao mesmo tempo um dos ministros.

No caminho para o quarto...

- VocЙ nЦo pode ficar assim todo sujo, isso nЦo farА nada bem pra vocЙ! Pode lhe dar alergias!

Lucie era deixado levar com um sorriso tМmido nos lАbios.

Dois amores diferentes, de duas personalidades distintas, a uma mesma mulher. Um sentimento eterno. 


End file.
